Mount Sillimanjaro
Mount Sillimanjaro (also stylized as Mt. Sillimanjaro) is the large snowy mountain to the north-east of Monstro City in Moshi Monsters. Its name is a parody of Mount Kilimanjaro, a volcano in Tanzania. Mount Sillimanjaro appears on the map but is inaccessible to all users. The only exception to this is in Snow Way Out! where it is the main setting of the mission. In the mission, C.L.O.N.C. bluffed the construction of the Sun Smasher 9000 through Simon Growl's phone, tricking the Super Moshis into going there, so the weapon would be constructed without interference. Being a major location in the franchise, it appears in Moshi Monsters: The Movie and was the place where the heroes met with Dr. Strangeglove in order to trade the Great Moshling Egg for the items he had requested in return. Rocketboots Movie background Mount Sillimanjaro.png|Designed by Trevor White (Moshi Monsters: The Movie) Rocketboots Movie background Mount Sillimanjaro hut.png Soothing_Winds_of_Sillimanjaro_Full.jpeg|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Inhabitants Elder Furi has a hut on the mountain (detailed on the map), where the Musky Huskies (Blue, Brown and Pink Fang) are kept, as well as the three power stones. The mountain is also home to Tomba, the Wistful Snowtot Moshling in the Snowies set. The guards are Warrior Wombats, because of their ability to stay awake for long periods of time. Snow Way Out! Simon Growl's phone's information Simon gave us his Moshling phone, and info on ... C.L.O.N.C.'s world domination centre atop Mt. Sillimanjaro My Furi's cabin of solitude is located half way up the peak Info and equipment can be found within its humble walls Go now, Super Moshis! Here ends the transmission Showing of the area In the mission, the area is showed off in large proportions, from the entrance to its peak. Entrance The entrance from the mission is likely from the south, as there is a small hint of plant life presumably from the area in its vicinity that would become The Great Moshi Beanstalk, with humanlike intricately carved tree stumps, fungi and a couple of lamp posts. This fades into the frigidness of the mountain with an abandoned ticket box at the immediate entrance as well as the line for the mountain's cable car. Cable car line The aforementioned cable car line leads northbound to the far tip of the mountain's peak, where Elder Furi's cabin is located. This scene shows the Moshi Sun to the far left, lots of misty clouds and the snow on the surface ascending up into pink, green and blue mountains, gaining in height as the scene gets further east. Elder Furi's cabin This room is full of meticulous detail. To the far left is a framed photo of the mountain's peak amidst a colourful transcendent pink and purple sky; a lit yellow vase-like lamp; snow boots and a coat, their size tailored to that of its owner's feet and body respectively; a ladder leading up to a second floor with a suitcase, a shelf surmounted by the three power stones, the three Musky Huskies and an office green bed; a miniature library of books in all different tints; a brown fur-like rug, White Fang lying thereover; a rope and goggles, hung on a small protrusion from a wooden beam; a cast iron stove/ furnace, with a kettle on top; a red book whose cover sports the letter "D"; a bowl of water for the Musky Huskies' needs; a few planks of wood, an axe by their side; and, finally, a shelf of various pots. Fake C.L.O.N.C. base The fake C.L.O.N.C. base that lies just below the mountain's peak is a cheaply-built wooden structure with a row of crudely-drawn signs pointing thereto. Behind is a cage in which the player is trapped in by Dr. Strangeglove, who leaves you stranded in there. Category:Locations Category:Mountains Category:Articles for Cleanup